


Hey There Neighbour

by Xyl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cato's kinda a stalker creepyish?, Exhibitionism, M/M, Naked Peeta, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, Voyeurism, okay i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyl/pseuds/Xyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cato comes home from work one day and has a surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tell Peeta to stop leaving the window open. And get some curtains. Enjoy.

Okay Cato swore to god that he did not intend to end up in this situation at all. It was one of the last things he thought he’d ever thought he’d find himself doing. When it all started it was pure coincidence he just happened to be in the right place at the right time. 

It all started when he came home from work fixing toilets and sinks and whatever other shit customers needed fixed. And he was fully ready to just come home and pass out until he had to wake up the next morning and do it all over again like usual. He was just laying down on his bed when he happened to look out his window and there he was.

His “neighbor,” if you could even say that fine, stranger who lived in the apartment in the building right across from his. He’d left his window open and he came out of his shower apparently and came into his room clad only in his towel. Normally at this point he would’ve turned away he told himself but, when he saw this guy. God. He lost all control and shame this guy. He was … beautiful. His face looked like it’d been carved and sculpted by someone who knew how to make someone effortlessly beautiful. He had no doubt now that there had to be some sort of god or something because there’s no way someone like this could even exist. Just … there weren’t even words. He’d never been this stunned by anyone not even someone who was a literal stranger to him. Normally he kept himself aloof and distanced from others, he didn’t react and maintained his cool exterior.

Even the way he moved just. “Wow” Cato breathed to himself as he took all of this guy in. He was on the shorter side and his body was smooth and tight with lean muscles. He was also very pale, Cato just wanted to get his hands on his pale skin, the way the water cascaded down his body leaving trails and falling between the slight muscles of his abs and then gathering at his waist. The way the water moved on him with the light and the steam coming out of his bathroom, he was glittering and practically ethereal. He was busy admiring his face and the way his blonde hair fell over his eyes, those crystal blue eyes that looked hazy and slightly clouded. He was contemplating his lips the perfect pink cupid’s bow and the slight space above them lips that were practically begging to be kissed hard and often. Cato almost lost all sanity when he saw him lean back and stretch his arms. The way he moved his muscles and the water trailing down his skin this was practically torturous to Cato. 

He was about to slap himself back to reality and stop ogling this guy when all of a sudden … His towel just came loose and dropped off his waist revealing all off his pale lean body to Cato’s watching eyes. He licked his lips as he noticed the slight v to his torso and followed that down to his … Cato’s body was practically shaking and he could feel himself breathing very deeply. His penis was lightly covered with a sparse blonde, practically invisible pubic hairs above his it. And his entire body seemed to be the same way smooth with hardly any if there was any at all faint blonde hairs. And his cock just laying there he was dying just seeing it like that just laying there, he could practically see him writhing from pleasure from his hands gripped firmly around it.

Cato had long since now felt himself growing very erect in his work pants but it wasn’t until now that he felt himself growing painfully hard in them. He reached down to palm the prominent bulge in his pants and bring himself some relief from what he was witnessing. He might’ve been able to keep himself under control to he told himself if it hadn’t been almost like a performance, saving the best for last, the boy turned around and bent over, ass up in the air practically out the window, to pick his towel up off the ground.

Those five seconds were the longest seconds in all of eternity to Cato, watching his pale milky white ass shaking slightly moving from side to side, it was so round and bulbous the largest he’d ever seen on anyone. He couldn’t keep himself from coming in his boxers as he saw the boy’s rosy pink asshole pure and untouched. It took sheer willpower to keep himself from running out of his apartment building finding this boy and taking him. He longed to firmly grasp his ass with both of his hands, digging his fingers into it and marking him him with sharp contrasting red marks against his pure untouched skin.

And just like that, a snap of his fingers had him picking up his towel and wrapping it around his waist and walking away from the window. The curtain had fallen and the show was over. It was like these entire last couple of minutes had not even happened.

Cato quickly stood up and started to strip hastily pulling off his shirt and undoing his belt he pulled down his pants and boxers to his feet before collapsing back to his bed and using the memory of what just happened to jerk himself off. Waves of pleasure just falling over him and consuming his entire being. As he closed his eyes and continued to move his hand quickly and smoothly up and down his length, he pictured this boy and remembered every single inch of him in his mind’s eye. And suddenly with a jolt he could feel himself coming, burst after burst covering his chest he could feel it everywhere falling gently against his skin as he shuddered and opened his mouth slightly to moan, his toes curling in appreciation.

It wasn’t until a little while after he’d been laying on the bed for a while spent, basking in the euphoria of his pleasure, and the recent show that he thought to himself, “I should really go introduce myself sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm not dead. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this? And if you want you should send me some prompts because I want to do more quick stuff like this but I need some prompts and this was just something I found. But no guarantees I'll pick based purely on a whim.


End file.
